Rediscovering Lost Love
by Sarcasmcat
Summary: Rei and Bryan are reincarnated 500 years after Rei left, with no memory of each other. BryanxRei Yaoi. Slightly AU Sequel to Your World is Not Mine
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: This is a slightly AU. It will fit into the show.  
  
There was a timid knocking on the door. "What?" His steward stuck his head into the study, dark eyes frightened. "I'm sorry to disturb you My Lord, but the barbarians are massing on our southern border." A single pale eyebrow rose. "That would usually be the point in time that you get the men armed and mounted." The steward bowed low, backing out of the door.  
  
Bryan got to his feet, tucking his necklace back under his shirt, painfully aware of the missing warmth of his golden eyed lover. Ignoring the emotional pain he made his way to his armor closet. With practiced movements he pulled his chain mail on, tightening the straps with a quick tug. He carefully checked the buckles on his breastplate before pulling his sword from its sheath.  
  
Silver runes surrounded in black flashed in the dim Highland sunlight. Pale fingers brushed over silver wires embedded in the handle, moonlight eyes sweeping over the grey stone that rested in the pommel. He slipped the sword back into its sheath and dropped the black leather belt over his head, making sure that he could reach the hilt with ease. He slipped his gorget on; making sure that it covered his neck correctly.  
  
Bryan grabbed his dagger from where it rested on his desk and shoved it into his belt before locking the study door behind him. He grabbed the reins of his charger from the stable boy and swung into the saddle with ease, eyes roaming over the assembled soldiers. "This is pitiful." The horse's ears flicked back at the sound of his rider's accented voice and the gelding snorted in seeming agreement.  
  
He nudged the horse's flanks, stifling a sigh as his commander moved up to ride next to him. The man made an awkward half bow in his saddle, eyes concerned. "Sir, you really must talk with the men. Ever since Lord Rei left, you've been distant and cold. It is affecting the men's morale." Bryan let out a harsh laugh, moonlight eyes emotionless. "I have every right to be cold. I lost the most important person in my life and you want me to be happy? I suggest you think more carefully before you next think to speak with me."  
  
The commander bowed again and reined his horse in, falling back to ride with the common soldiers. An ear piercing shriek split the air and Bryan looked back to see one of the horses go down, arrows sticking from the animal's flank. He ducked as an arrow flew over head. "SHIT! Archers, dismount and use the downed animals as shields! Everyone else move out of range."  
  
There was a stinging pain and he looked down to see an arrow lodged in between two chains on his armor. He pulled the arrow out, noting the small amount of blood that covered the tip. Bryan tossed the arrow to the ground and followed it down, pulling his own bow from the saddle. Uncovered fingers found an arrow with no problem and he quickly nocked it, keen eyes searching the fog.  
  
There was a sharp scream as the figure fell to the ground, an arrow protruding form his neck. The commander moved to his lord's side, wincing as an arrow bounced off his helmet. "My Lord, we're surrounded!" The lavender haired lord quickly shot of another arrow, not once looking at the commander. "I'm aware of that, damn." An arrow was sticking out of his thigh, blood oozing up. He snapped the shaft off and tossed it to the ground. "Get the men mounted and go back to the castle. I have a feeling they're here for me." He grabbed the man's armor. "Don't argue with me. These men have families to return to. I have nothing. Get the hell out of here."  
  
As soon as the men were in retreat the rain of arrows stopped. Bryan drew his sword, watching as figures appeared from the mist, weapons held low. "What do you want?" The tallest figure drew closer, fingers combing through his beard. "The neko-jin." Moonlight eyes widened slightly. "The neko-jin is no longer here."  
  
The air whistled as the axe plunged straight down at his head. The surrounding warriors looked on in shock as the black sword bit into the axe shaft, the head spinning into the fog. Bryan's smirk grew, eyes taking on a predatory gleam. "You're going to have to do better then that. And even if the neko-jin was still here, I wouldn't let you have him."  
  
The man made a gesture and Bryan moved to turn around, only to find himself held in place as a sword was slowly pushed through his armor and body. The sword slowly retracted and the figures melted into the mist, leaving Bryan alone.  
  
He fell to one knee, holding himself up with his sword, tip slowly digging into the soft ground. He wiped away blood from the corner of his mouth, moonlight eyes slowly hazing over in death. A wind suddenly picked up, blowing the fog away. Something brushed gently over his cheek and he allowed his eyes to close, wishing that it was his precious neko-jin.  
  
"Rei." 


	2. Chapter 1

Bryan watched with impassive eyes as Ian battle the blonde from the BladeBreakers. No matter how hard he tried, he found that he couldn't focus on the battle. Moonlight eyes wandered over his surroundings. Kai, the traitor, Tyson, the loudmouthed one, Max, the hyper blonde, Kenny, the little computer geek. His eyes swept over the final member. Gold met moonlight and sudden pain slashed through his head, dragging him into another world.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He made his way over to his lover, wrapping his arms around the raven haired figure, drawing the smaller body back against him, reveling in the slightly salty smell that clung to raven tresses.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The pain rapidly diminished, leaving the Russian with a sense of confusion and subdued longing. The stunning golden eyes had returned to watching the battle. Bryan let his gaze linger on the younger teen, trying to puzzle out the meaning of the brief moment when he had seemingly inhabited someone else's body. "What is it about you that seems so familiar? I know that I've never met you before."  
  
Spencer glanced down at his teammate. "Bryan?" The teen in question didn't move his eyes from the battle. "Don't Spencer. My problems do not concern you." They watched with boredom as the blonde was stripped of his bit beast. With a minor amount of will, he managed to avoid watching the neko- jin as the helicopter pulled them into the sky.  
  
*****  
  
"Kai?" The slate haired teen didn't look away from the battle between Robert and Tyson. "Hn." Rei took his captain's semi-silence as a sign to continue. "Who was the pale haired Demolition Boy?" Kai looked at the neko- jin, one eyebrow raised in question. "Bryan." Rei dropped to his knees on the cold stone courtyard, fingers digging into his scalp in an effort to keep from whimpering in pain. A fleeting image passed in front of his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Golden eyes met moonlight and his smile widened as he placed a gentle kiss on his lover's lips.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei looked up to find his teammates standing over him, eyes concerned. Max knelt down in front of Rei, hand resting on the neko-jin's shoulder. "Rei, what happened?" The Chinese teen shook his head and slowly got to his feet. "I have no idea Max. I had a vision or something." Tyson's eyes brightened. "Did you see us winning the tournament?" Rei gently massaged one temple, eyes half closed.  
  
"No." He blushed slightly. "It was something old, almost like it was from another time." Kenny adjusted his glasses; not commenting on Rei's flushed cheeks. "Come on. We need to get back to Moscow."  
  
Kai pulled Rei to one side mahogany eyes slightly worried. "What the hell happened?" Why did hearing Bryan's name affect you so much?" The younger teen fiddled with the end of his hair. "I don't know. In the vision, it felt like I was in someone else's body." The Russian teen shrugged. "It might be stress related, although I doubt it. There is no reason his name should have had any affect. Now get on the bus."  
  
*****  
  
Bryan took his vest off, dropping it on to his pallet. He knelt down in one corner of his room, fingers tracing one of the stones. Working his fingers under the stone edge, he gently jiggled the stone as he pulled it up. With reverent fingers he reached into the revealed whole, pulling out a bundle of fabric.  
  
He sat back on his heels, carefully unwrapping the cloth. Fingers brushed over silver. A small smile twisted pale lips as one hold eye and one white- silver eye looked up at him. The winged tiger was the only thing that he truly owned.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bryan slipped into bed, drawing his blankets up to his chin. He was so upset that he could barely sleep. He was going to Moscow tomorrow, to train to become a top blader. One arm slipped under his pillow. He jumped as cold metal brushed against his arm. Lifting the pillow revealed a winged tiger of silver, resting on the sheets. Without questioning how the necklace got there, he slipped it over his head, the tiger resting over his heart.  
  
He tucked it under his shirt, silently vowing to not let his mother see the necklace the next morning. She would sell it as fast as she had sold him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
His thumb brushed over the stripes. "Why am I continuously tormented by things I barely remember? The neko-jin's eyes seem so familiar, such a unique, intriguing color," he looked down at the necklace. "As do you."  
  
The silver tiger seemed to flash in the low light of his room. 'Do you believe in magic Bryan?' A soft voice with a slight lilt filled his ears, sorrowful golden eyes flashing in front of his eyes.  
  
*****  
  
Rei stuck his head out of the kitchen, keen ears catching the sounds coming from the TV. "Tyson, go back a channel." The Japanese teen did as he was told, navy eyes dimming. "History. Ah..." Tyson shut his mouth at the look on the neko-jin's face.  
  
"Here we are at the Caroisa Cliffs, two miles from Windroisa Castle, in the Scottish Highlands." Max looked up in shock as a wooden spoon was thrust in his face. "Rei, you don't look so good." The older teen forced a smile. "It's nothing. It just feels like I've seen those cliffs before, which is odd, because I've never been to Scotland. I'm going to go lay down." 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own it.  
  
A/N: Short chapter. I hope you all enjoy this.  
  
Rei pushed the door to Bryan's room closed behind him, eyes focused on the bed. He pulled his robe closer to his body, jumping slightly as the sound of thunder filled the room. As the downpour of rain hardened Rei launched himself into the bed, curling against his friend's back.  
  
Bryan rolled over and pulled the trembling neko-jin closer, moonlight eye gentle. "What's wrong?" Rei shifted closer, basking in the warmth that radiated off the older teen. "The storm." Bryan pulled the duvet up, nuzzling his face in Rei's soft hair. "Don't think about it." Rei shuddered as thunder split the air again. "It stormed minutes before I got the shit beaten out of me and you expect me to not think about it?"  
  
Bryan pulled back, eye filled with sorrow. He placed a gentle kiss on the barely visible scar above Rei's right brow. "I'm sorry. That was stupid of me." He pressed a kiss against Rei's slightly parted lips, giving into the urge to taste the lips he had longed to claim. Rei's golden eyes widened in shock at the sudden action before slowly sliding shut. One of Bryan's hands settled at the top of Rei's robe, fingers undoing several of the fastenings, sliding under the fabric, caressing the soft tan skin.  
  
The neko-jin moaned in pleasure as Bryan's tongue brushed over his lips before slipping between to tangle with his own. Bryan ran a hand down Rei's side, hand coming to rest on the small of Rei's back, drawing the lithe neko-jin closer, deepening the kiss. Rei pressed closer, legs twining with Bryan's.  
  
Bryan broke the kiss, biting back a moan as Rei's leg brushed against his arousal. Rei just smiled, gilt eyes burning, making him look innocent and painfully seductive at the same time. He whimpered as Bryan's hand slid lower, his other hand tangling in his hair to draw him in for another kiss.  
  
Bryan nibbled on Rei's lower lip, delighting in the moaning purr that filled the room. He trailed hot kisses along the neko-jin's jaw line, lightly biting down on the tan skin. Reaching Rei's ear he suckled the lobe, tongue flicking out teasingly, tasting. Rei wriggled, placing butterfly kisses on all of the pale skin he could reach. Bryan pulled away, lips brushing against the delicate shell, hand sliding under Rei's pants, fingers closing around heated flesh.  
  
"I love you."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Rei sat bolt up right in his bed, a single word slipping from his throat. "Bryan!" He slipped from the bed and started pacing, feet noiseless against the carpeting. "Gods Bryan. I'm sorry. I should have acted sooner but my power was so low."  
  
The light between the beds flicked on and Rei turned to find Kai propped up, mahogany eyes fixed on him. "Rei, it's two in the morning. What the hell is going on?" The neko-jin ran a hand through his bangs. "Kai, I don't think you'd understand. Hell, it's me and I barely understand." The Russian teen sat up and leaned back against the headboard, eyes focused on his friend. "Try me."  
  
Rei sat down on his bed, eyes sliding shut. "Okay, I'm from the Valaronia Plain, also known as the Immortal Plain. However, that's not important. Five hundred years ago I lived in Scotland with my friend, and we later became lovers. I was called back by my Elders, leaving behind a token with my lover. I had meant to bring him to my Plain when my power had returned." He absently brushed back a strand of ebony hair, eyes still closed. "The only way my kind can be killed is by grief. My lover was killed and I died several days later."  
  
The golden orbs reopened. "So you see, I'm not entirely the Rei you know. I have the memories and feelings of my life before I was reincarnated." Kai mulled over the story for several minutes before asking the question that had plaguing him, a question he was sure he knew the answer to. "Who was your lover?" Rei fiddled with the end of his hair, eyes downcast. "Bryan."  
  
There was silence for several seconds before Kai broke it. "Rei, you have got to be kidding." Rei looked up, eyes confused. "What do you mean?" Kai sighed, pushing hair out of his eyes. "You can't expect me to believe that Bryan is your reincarnated lover." Rei's eyes were burning, fangs slightly bared. "Why not? That is my Bryan."  
  
Kai got to his feet, towering over the other teen. "If he is your Bryan, then why was he born here rather then in Scotland?" Rei slowly got to his feet, feeling his anger and something else swell. "I don't fucking know! Maybe for the same reason I was born in China and not on my own Plain. I can tell you one thing though. From the first time I met him, I could always tell exactly where he was. And I know that he's at the Abbey."  
  
The older teen rested his hands lightly on his friend's shoulder, fingers bunching the fabric. "Rei, I know as much as you want to believe that Bryan is your lover, he's not. Bryan no longer has any emotion; he is not the person you used to know." With blinding speed Rei's hand came up, hitting his captain's cheek with bruising force.  
  
Kai released the neko-jin, mahogany eyes not showing anything. He turned his back on his friend and slipped into his bed. "Kai?" Kai turned the light off. "Hn." Rei slipped into his own bed, trembling. "Do we now who I'm blading against?" Kai pulled his blankets up. "No."  
  
The neko-jin buried his head in his pillow, vainly trying to keep the tears from falling, He sent a silent prayer to his gods, hoping it wouldn't be Bryan. 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

AN: I forgot about this story. Well, here's the last chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks to all of you who have taken the time to read and review it.

Rei stared at the white wall of the waiting room; Driger clutched tightly in hand. Time had been crawling by for the last twenty minutes. He had come to the conclusion that his gods had abandoned him. "Sadistic bastards."

Tyson looked up from his snack, startled by his friend's words. The younger blader immediately latched on to the words. "Yeah. Stupid Demolition Boys trying to take over the world."

Rei glared at Tyson, golden eyes flaring. His voice was a sibilant hiss. "Don't Tyson. I don't want to hear it." Tyson cowered back. The neko-jin was aware of his teammates eyes on him. At the moment he could care less. Kai pushed himself off the wall, motioning for the younger Bladebreakers to leave. When he heard the door shut he rounded on Rei.

"I don't care if you think Bryan is your lover. Just don't forger why we're here." Rei nodded and got to his feet, pushing past Kai.

*****

Bryan winced as his head sharply smashed into the floor. Something in his mind snapped, flooding him with images.

Long, loose raven hair framing expressive eyes. Wind swept heather hills and roiling thunderclouds. A flash of plaid. Every image returned to the lithe body with golden eyes.

He slowly got to his feet, only one thing occupying his thoughts. His neko-jin lover. The Russian felt his teammates join him though he paid them no attention. His entire being was focused on Rei who was talking to Tyson, his long hair loose.

Bryan watched, hiding behind his mask. He wanted nothing more than to go to the neko-jin's side, even if the other teen was not his lover from so long ago. 

*****

When Rei came to, the first thing he saw was an almost painfully white ceiling. His body felt like one massive bruise. Something was brushing against his nose. The neko-jin raised a hand to move away whatever was touching his nose when he felt a sharp tug at the back of his hand.

Rei glanced down, eyes widening at the sight of a needle in the back of his hand, taped in place, clear fluid dripping down the tube. The past came flooding back, leaving him heartbroken. He moved to roll onto this side only to have a hand clamp on his shoulder preventing him from moving.

"Kai, I'm sorry." The Russian's eyes showed his confusion before he regained control. "About what." Rei pulled the blanket up higher; eyes half closed as more morphine entered his system. "About hitting you. About Bryan." Kai draped a second blanket over his teammate. "Go to sleep. You're babbling."

*****

Bryan slipped into the room shutting the door with a soft click. The only sound in the room was that of Rei's breathing. Someone had left the curtains open, the silver light of the full moon washing over the bed.

He quietly made his way to the bed, moonlight eyes sweeping over the sleeping neko-jin. Rei's breathing was even and unlabored for which Bryan was glad. The blankets had slipped down; revealing thick bandages that covered Rei's upper arms. The Russian sat on the edge of the bed, freezing as the younger teen mumbled in his sleep and moved closer, instinctively seeking out Bryan's heat.

Bryan ran a hand through Rei's hair, the silken feel bringing back even more memories. 

Rei sitting on the windowsill in his study, watching as another thunderstorm rolled over the highlands. Rei curled in the middle of their massive bed, asleep as he waited for his lover's return from border patrol.

"I'm sorry." He placed a soft kiss on Rei's forehead and got to his feet, not wanting the neko-jin to waken. Explaining to Rei would be impossible. And his pride wouldn't allow him to expose his feelings if the neko-jin was not _his _Rei.

Fingers curled around his wrist, the grip weak. "Bryan." Rei pulled himself to a sitting position, the pain it caused evident. He didn't let the Russian. He wanted to know the truth and there was one way to find if Bryan was his long dead lover.

His free hand slid to the other teen's neck and under the collar of his shirt, searching. Fingers brushed over warm metal and he slowly pulled it free, golden eyes filling with tears of happiness. The winged silver tiger looked just as it had hundreds of years ago.

The neko-jin flung himself at the Russian, mindless of the IV in his hand. Bryan pulled Rei close, running a hand through the loose raven strands. He sat on the bed and leaned back against the pillows, Rei held safely in his arms.

"I missed you so much." Rei's voice was muffled, his head resting on Bryan's shoulder, hand holding on to the Russian's shirt. "Missed you to. How did I get the necklace back?"

Rei snuggled up more eyes half hooded. "I placed a charm on it. If anything happened to you it would return to your spirit. Even if I never found you again I wanted you to remember me and that I loved you."

Bryan pulled the blanket up. "I'm never letting go of you again."

*****

Kai only got the door half-open before he caught sight of the bed. Rei looked content, still clutching Bryan's shirt tightly. The Russian also looked peaceful, something Kai had never seen.

He closed the door, informing the nurses that the occupant of room 210 was not to be disturbed.


End file.
